This invention relates to a wall rack and more particularly to an expandable rack for holding towels.
The prior art is replete with a number of patents depicting adjustable racks for holding various articles. In particular, there is a problem associated with towel racks due to the fact that bath towels and similar articles are sold in various sizes. Hence, in order to accommodate different sizes, it is preferable to have a rack which is capable of being expanded as lengthened and shortened while the same is emplaced or affixed to a wall. In regard to such prior art techniques, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,469 entitled EXPANDABLE WALL RACK issued on Mar. 4, 1958 to R. L. Watkins, et al. This patent shows an expandable wall rack for towels which uses a main hollow bar with supporting arms. The rack shown is capable to being expanded but once adjusted to a proper size remains fixed in that position. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,268 entitled EXTENDABLE RACK also relates to a towel rack which uses a telescoping arrangement of a U-shaped configuration. This rack extends from the wall but is relatively unattractive and difficult to implement.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved rack which is particularly adapted for accommodating towels and which rack can be expanded while emplaced on a wall. The rack is extremely simple to adjust and to fabricate.